


A Man with a Gun

by Franzeska



Category: Tango & Cash (1989)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: Tango's life is hard





	A Man with a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



> Music: You Can't Get a Man with a Gun - Irving Berlin  
> Length: 3:10

password = festivids


End file.
